Une Puissante Fragilité
by 2Whitephoenix
Summary: Que serai-il passé si Harry Potter était un puissant sorcier à la santé fragile ? Si l'ordre du Phoenix ne s'était pas dissoute après la disparition de Voldemort, si Sirius Black ne serait pas allé à Askaban. Aventures, doutes,découvertes ... Dsl, je ne sais pas faire de résumé, j'ai pas d'excuse ...
1. Chapter 1 Naissance fragile

**Santé Fragile, Volonté de Fer *partie 1***

Disclamer : Le nutella est le roi du chocolat, Mozart est le roi de la musique classique et JK Rowling est la reine du fantastique.

- Dans cette fic, il n'y aura ni yaoi, ni crossover, ni de bashing, ni de voyage dans le temps, cette fic est une ua sauf que les personnages ont les même caractères du livre ( pas de hp/ dm par exemple ). Il n'y a que l'histoire quii change.

- Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la petite amie d' harry mais ce ne sera pas avec un garçon. Non, je ne suis pas homophobe, je préfère juste les couples hétéros. J'aime beaucoup les couples Harry P. / Fleur D. ou Gabrielle D. mais je penses que je vais plutôt inventer un personnage.

- Cette histoire est tirée et reprise de santé fragile et volonté de fer sur le site poussière de lude. Je l'ai simplement continuée en changeant quelques éléments à ma convenance. Je m'excuse si l'auteur m'en veut d'avoir reprit son début d'histoire ( sa fic date d'un peu moins de dix ans ).

Prologue

Quelle drôle vision ...

Un homme vieil homme aux vêtements excentrique était en pleine discution avec une dame qui venait de transformer en chat. Sans compter qu'on était au beau milieu de la rue et que l'homme lui même portait un bébé.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui ... Fils de Lily et James Potter, le bébé dormait profondément. Albus Dumbledore soupira. Il observa le garçon, à peine âgé de quinze mois, il ressemblait déjà à James. Les cheuveux noirs de jais ébourrifés et le visage rieur de son père mélangé aux fins de sa mère formaient un visage magnifique et exotique. Seulement, ces traits étaient plus fins, moins grossiers que son père et sous ses pâles paupières se trouvaient de lumineux yeux émeraudes. Une fine cicatrice rouge ressortait sur sa peau claire. Il sentit le jeune garçon tressailir. Même si parents étaient en bonne santé, l'état du bébé était préoccupant. Albus Dumbledore savait plus que tout le monde, après un accouchement difficile, l'enfant avait subis des poussées de fièvres, des vomissements et quelques fois des malaises. L'enfant avait aussi des difficultées pour respirer et manger. Le directeur avait suvit sa santé de près. La cause de son état de santé était bien triste.

#### Flash back ####

Lily et James Potter, sorti de Poudlard depuis déjà quelques années et marié depuis environ un an, allaient bientôt avoir petites deux bouches de plus à nourrir. En effet, Lily était enceinte, plus précisément, elle attendait deux petits jumeaux ou deux petites jumelles, qui sait ? La naissance n'était prévue que dans deux mois et demi mais avec des jumeaux, il fallait s'attendre à les voir arriver avec de l'avance au rendez-vous fixé.

La chambre des, très attendu, futurs héritiers Potter était prête, les parrains et marraines avaient été choisi et ils avaient eu un peu de temps pour se faire a cette superbe nouveauté. Il ne manquait plus que les futurs occupants de la chambre peinte en bleu ciel avec amour.

La joie et la bonne humeur régnaient en roi dans les cœurs et Voldemort fut enfoui, oublié pour quelques temps.

Mais c'est bien connu que les bonnes choses ne dures jamais bien longtemps et un drame allait le prouver…

C'était une journée radieuse, ensoleillé, sans un nuage a l'horizon, et pourtant…

James était très inquiet, il se trouvait dans la grande salle d'attente, vide a cette heure très tôt du matin, de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, qui était presque aussi vide que la salle d'attente pour cause de vacance d'été, attendant que Mme Pomfresh veille bien lui donne des nouvelles de sa chère et tendre femme, Lily qui criait de toute la force de ses poumons depuis la pièce auxiliaire.

En effet, Lily avait été prise d'étourdissements justement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a descendre les escalier de Godric'Hollow, hélas, elle chuta et son ventre n'évita pas le choc, se qui avait apparemment déclanché l'accouchement.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 heures que Lily était en plein accouchement en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh, 5 heures que James l'entendait crier sans rien pouvoir faire a par, creuser un trou dans le sol de la salle d'attente a force de faire les cents pas.

Mme Pomfresh sorti enfin de la pièce et se dirigea vers James avec un regard grave et triste sur le visage. Ses épaules étaient courbées par l'épuisement.

-Alors, Pompom ? Comment va Lily ? Et les Jumeaux ? La pressa de question James, avant même qu'elle n'ai pu un peu récupéré de ces dernières heures qui avaient certainement été très éprouvantes.

-Lily va bien s'en remettre, du moins physiquement et elle devrait pourvoir avoir d'autres enfants sans problème. Mais les jumeaux… commença a répondre Pomfresh avant de s'arrêter en faisant une mine de plus en plus triste.

James pâlit brusquement.

-Quoi les jumeaux ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Et pourquoi Lily n'irais pas bien psychiquement ? Continua à la mitrailler James

-Ils sont ... morts dans la chute ... je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils sont morts sur le choc. Et c'est pour sa que je ne sais pas comment ira Lily a part physiquement, bafouilla-t-elle le plus calmement qu'elle pouvait, ce n'était pas tous les jours que se passait un tel drame!

L'héritier des Potter ouvrit de plus en plus les yeux pendant la tirade de l'infirmière.

A cette douloureuse confirmation, James se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche, en proie a une immense tristesse. Il ne fit meme pas attention au dernières paroles de 'avons-nous fait au ciel pour qu'un tel drame arrive ? » pensa un James en larme

Aillant un peu près prédit la réaction de James, Mme Pomfresh se bassa vers lui.

-Je sais que le choc est rude mais vous devez pas vous laissez aller au espérant tout de suite ! Il y a encore quelque chose que vous ne savez pas ! Allez suivez moi !

James se releva lentement et suivi Mme Pomfresh à travers l'infirmerie en espérant que sa ne sera pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Ils passèrent devant le lit de Lily.

-Elle n'est pas encore au courant. Déclara seulement Mme Pomfresh

Ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à une petite salle. Une fois la porte ouverte, James pu distinguer des couveuses magiques dans la noirceur de la pièce.

-Pourquoi m'amener ici alors que les jumeaux sont….morts ? demanda James

Comme simple réponse, Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers une couveuse occupée.

-Voila votre fils. Déclara-t-elle tout simplement

-Com…comment ? Vous m'avez dit que les jumeaux étaient…

-Oui, 2 de vos bébés sont morts dans la chute mais j'ai été forcé et enchanté aussi, de constatez que je m'étais trompé en vous disant que vous auriez des jumeaux car, Lily a donné naissance, non pas a 2 bébés mais a 3 ! 1 fille et 2 garçons, donc voila le cadet. Expliqua Mme Pomfresh

-Apparament, Continua-t-elle, votre fille et l'aîné entouraient le cadet, ils l'ont protegé de leur corps lors de la chute. Il est très faible et je ne suis même pas sur qu'il survive mais je vais faire tous se que je peux pour qu'il vive.

#### Fin Flash Back ######

Qui pourrait penser que ce frêle bébé vient de vaincre le seigneur des ténébres et que repose sur lui une tâche primordiale dans le monde des sorciers ? L'homme repoussa ses sombres pensées et déposa le jeune potter sous le porche du 4 Privet Drive.

Malgré les protestations du professeur Macgonagal, les dursleys, plus particulièrement Pétunia Dursley, la soeur de Lily potter, etait la seule famille qui restait à Harry potter. Le professeur fit demi-tour, au coin de la rue, il se retourne.

- Bonne chance, Harry Potter, murmure-t-il tristeement.

Albus Dumbledore disparu de Privet Drive dans un nuage de fumée violet.

Fin du Prologue !

**Chapitre 1 : Enfance**

Tout les matins. Tous les matins, Dudley sautait sur les escaliers, les fesant grincer, en guise de réveil. Il n'avait pas la chance pas d'avoir un réveil, trop côuteux. Il frisonnna en quittant la douce chaleur de son lit. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Harry se pencha pour prendre ses lunettes, jusqu'à qu'il se rapelle qu'il n'avait plus besoin. Le jeune garçon fronça des sourcils en repensant à ce jour. Un mois avant son anniversaire, sa vue changea du jour au lendemain, ne resentant plus le besoin de corriger sa vue par des lunettes. Gardant sa moue pensive, il évalua son état du jour. Un léger mal de tête, peut-être un peu de fièvre mais il se sentait bien et en forme. Avec un léger sourire, l'enfant âgé de 6 ans sortit aider sa tante.

Pensivement, il prit le chemin de l'école, content de ne pas à avoir partager la voiture avec son cousin. Sa simple présence semblait être désagréable à la vue de sa famille. Dans ses premiers souvenirs, il ne voyait que froncement de sourcils et regard agacé de la part de sa famille. Pas d'amour ou de compassion n'habitait dans les regars que recevait habituellement Harry. Même lorsqu'il était serviable ou gentil avec eux, seul le regard de Tante Pétunia changeait quelques fois quand il était malade. Sa vie n'était rythmée que par ses maladies, l'école et sa famille. Personne ne tentait de faire sa connaissance, ayant trop peur de déplaire à Dudley et à sa bande. Il sourit doucement à ses pensées. Le fait qu'il soit malade près de 9 mois par ans n'arrangeait rien. Certes, sa tante s'occupait de lui losqu'il était malade mais elle était loin de le choucouter comme son cousin.

Il lui arrivait aussi parfois de faire des actes étranges involontairement. Comme la fois ou il a aprlé à un serpent puis à enfermer Dudley dans la cage du reptile. Ce jour il a reçu la plus grosse correction de sa vie, deux jours sans manger, enfermer dans la placard. D'après sa famille, Harry était anormal.

Le garçon soupira. Aujourd'hui, il entrait en primaire. Certes, il n'avait que six ans mais à cause de ses nombreuses convalescences, Harry avait dû apprendre à lire et à écrire très vite pour s'occupper lorsque qu'il était malade. Il espérait ne pas être le dernier de la classe. Soudain, il bouscula violemment une personne, interrompant le cour de ses pensées.

- Excusez-moi, déclara-t-il timidement. Une petite fille du même âge qu'Harry s'empressa de ramasser son sac qui était étalé le long du troitoir.

- Mais non, c'est ma faute, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Il se dépêcha, ne voulant pas arriver en retard le premier jour d'école.

Dans la cour, les professeurs rassemblèrent les élèves puis commmença à faaire l'appel. Une maîtresse blonde au sourire bienveillant appela son prénom. Elle termina par une certaine Emryse Zeck. Harry reconnut la petite fille rousse tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers son rang. Elle offrit un sourire malicieux au garçon qui lui rendit. La maîtresse les conduirent vers une classe puis elle placa les enfants à chaque table.

- Harry, tu vas à côté d'Emryse, déclara-t-elle en pointant la chaise à côté de la jeune fille.

Le garçon acquisa de la tête et s'approcha de la table. La rousse lui fit un demi-sourire. Harry en profitat pour observer la fille. De long cheveux roux tirant fortement vers le rouge cascadaient sur ses épaules jurant avec ses yeux bleu foncés. Elle avait de pleines lèvres roses foncées et un long nez légèrement pointu, et ses sourcils prenaient un axe bienveillant. Ses yeux en amandes étaient encadrer de longs cils noirs. Les prunelles bleu nuit d'Emryse étaient allumer par se qui ressemblait à un feu violet. La rousse prenant un air songeur tout en étudiant elle aussi les traits d'Harry.

- Salut, je m'appelle Harry.

- Je sais et moi c'est Emryse, répondit la rousse avec un sourire taquin.

- Je sais, répondit Harry à son tour, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

A suivre ...

J'espère que cela vous a plus reviews please !


	2. Chapter 2 Amitié, Enfance et découverte

**Santé Fragile, Volonté de Fer *partie 1***

**Chapitre 2 : Amitié et Découvertes**

**Disclamer : ** Le nutella est le roi du chocolat, Mozart est le roi de la musique classique et JK Rowling est la reine du fantastique. Les personnages sauf quelques un appartiennent à JK Rowling.

- Dans cette fic, il n'y aura ni yaoi, ni crossover, ni de bashing, ni de voyage dans le temps, cette fic est une ua sauf que les personnages ont les même caractères du livre ( pas de hp/ dm par exemple ). Il n'y a que l'histoire qu

i change.

- Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la petite amie d' harry mais ce ne sera pas avec un garçon. Non, je ne suis pas homophobe, je préfère juste les couples hétéros. J'aime beaucoup les couples Harry P. / Fleur D. ou Gabrielle D. mais je penses que je vais plutôt inventer un personnage.

- Cette histoire est tirée et reprise de santé fragile et volonté de fer sur le site poussière de lude. Je l'ai simplement continuée en changeant quelques éléments à ma convenance. Je m'excuse si l'auteur m'en veut d'avoir reprit son début d'histoire ( sa fic date d'un peu moins de dix ans ).

- Le symbole °° représente les pensées de la personne.

Harry sourit. Le garçon allongé sur son lit dans le noir sourit au plafond. Malgré le fait qu'il soit malade, Harry avait passé une merveilleuse journée. Emryse s'était révélée drôle, divertissante et gentille. Elle ne s'était pas arrêter sur ses vêtements ou sur sa maigre silhouette et malgré les menaces de Dudley et de sa bande, elle ne m'avait pas quitter de la journée. Elle me parlait comme son égal.

Harry souhaitait par dessus tout ne pas la décevoir et faisait tout son possible pour être aussi gentille et drôle que Emryse. Il sombra dans le sommeil avec comme dernière pensée l'exitation d'être demain.

Pendant ce temps (Point de vue d'Emryse)

Arthur sauta sur ses genoux. Emryse sourit à son petit frère, à peine trois ans, il était déjà le portrait de son père. Une silhouette fine et grande, un éclat de malice dans ses yeux marrons, des cheveux blonds reflétant la lumière et un sourire hypnotique. Il se met à gazouiller dans mes bras, titillant mes cheveux.

- Alors, ma chérie, ta journée c'est bien passée ? Tu t'es fait des amies ? demanda ma mère. J'avais obtenue d'elle son sourire, ses cheveux et ses yeux.

- Oui maman, je me suis fais un ami, répondit-t-elle.

- Un ami, fit sa mère perplexe.

Emryse se retient de rouler des yeux et se contente d'hocher la tête.

- Oui, il s'appelle Harry.

Emryse sourit en repensant au jeune garçon et à son regard captivant qu'il posait sur elle. Elle se souvenait de sa chevelure noire ébourriffée et de ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Même lorsqu'il souriait ses prunelles gardaient cette lueur triste qui semblait l'habiter. Elle avait essayer de ne pas avoir l'air de l'observer mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer son teint très pâle et sa maigreur. Harry avait l'air si fragile, si frêle ... La rousse avait tenté de lui prendre des informations, malgré ça, elle ne sut juste u'il était orphelin et qu'il habitait chez son oncle et sa tante. Lorsqu'elle pensait à Harry, elle ne pensait qu'aux synonymes doux, gentil et intelligent. Son flot de pensées fut interrompu par la voix de sa mère. Un sourire moqueur flottait sur son visage.

- Je répète, il est gentil ce garçon ? questionna-t-elle avec une voix amusée.

Je lui lance un regard noir et prenant une voix sarcastique, je réponds.

- Bien sur, sinon il ne serait pas mon ami. Ma mère me lance un regard dubitatif.

Depuis, ce jour Harry et Emrys devinrent inséparables.

**Plusieurs années plus tard**

Minuit moins cinq. Dans cinq minutes, Harry aura 11 ans. Le garçon avait hâte d'entrer au collège, surtout qu'il n'allait pas dans le même collège que son cousin. Heureusement, Emrys partait au même collège que lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit de plus en plus malade et son cousin, Harry avait passé de merveilleuses années depuis son entrée à l'école. Un flot de souvenirs tape contre sa tête.

Lui, seul assit sur une branche d'arbre au fond du jardin, pour échapper à Dudley, lisant tranquillement un livre. Il revit la même image sauf qu'il était plus âgé et qu'il souriait à Emryse. La jeune fille tirait sur sa manche pour qu'il descende de son " perchoir " comme elle disait. En effet, Harry avait développé un "don " pour grimper aux arbres aux fils des années. Maintenant, il y montait plus par plaisir et sautait de branches en branches avec une grâce presque féline ( ses fameux talents d'attrapeur ). Harry grognait et Emryse eu une sourire espiègle. Elle vola le fameux livre à Harry puis se mit à courir autour de l'arbre en hurlant comme un siou. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

Un autre souvenir, il faisait une bataille de boulles de neige en diablée. Emryse avait les cheveux pleines de neiges tandis que lui même l'a bonbardait. Le Harry de l'année dernière riait aux éclats en voyant la figure outragée de la jolie rousse. Sans perdre de temps, Emryse sauta sur lui le fesant tomber. On pouvait entre des rires sous le monceau de neige.

Ce souvenir fut remplacer par un autre tout aussi agréable. Lorsqu'il est chez Emryse, il oubliait tout ses problèmes. Là, il jouait avec le petit frère. Le petit blond adorait parler avec Harry et l'embêter. La Famille Zeck était très accueillante, en particulier avec Harry. Après qu'il est découvert l'état des affaires du jeune Potter, il avait tenu à lui acheter quelques vêtements. A chaque fois, Harry fut géné mais la mère fit taire ses protestations.

Les souvenirs se succedèrent, moins joyeux. Un Harry âgé de 7 ans tombant évanouit après un cour de sport particulièrement intensif. Dudley qui se moquait de lui devant son amie. Et un tout à fait étrange ...

Au beau milieu de l'année de ses six ans, l'enfant cacher, grelottait sous une couverture. Assis à même le sol, regardait à travers la fenêtre, la pluie tombée. Son visage translucide et ses traits fatigués reflétaient son malaise. Il laissait sa tête reposer sur la fenêtre en ferma les yeux et essayant de diminuer la douleur. Aveuglé par la fièvre, il ne vit pas les objets du salon voleter autour de lui. Ces derniers reprirent leur place initiale que lorsque qu'Harry s'endormit. Harry ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il venait de faire son premier acte magique et avait mis tout cela sur le compte de la fièvre.

Qui pourrait savoir que pendant tout ce temps l'Odre du Phoenix surveillait régulièrement le jeune Potter ?

A suivre ...

Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plus et je voudrais remercier les personnes qui me suivent déjà. Reviews s'il vous plaît !


	3. Chapter 3 Je suis un sorcier

**Une Puissante Fragilité**

**Chapitre 3 : Je suis un sorcier **

**Disclamer : ** Le nutella est le roi du chocolat, Mozart est le roi de la musique classique et JK Rowling est la reine du fantastique. Les personnages sauf quelques un appartiennent à JK Rowling.

- Dans cette fic, il n'y aura ni yaoi, ni crossover, ni de bashing, ni de voyage dans le temps, cette fic est une ua sauf que les personnages ont les même caractères du livre ( pas de hp/ dm par exemple ). Il n'y a que l'histoire qu

i change.

- Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la petite amie d' harry mais ce ne sera pas avec un garçon. Non, je ne suis pas homophobe, je préfère juste les couples hétéros. J'aime beaucoup les couples Harry P. / Fleur D. ou Gabrielle D. mais je penses que je vais plutôt inventer un personnage.

- Cette histoire est tirée et reprise de santé fragile et volonté de fer sur le site poussière de lude. Je l'ai simplement continuée en changeant quelques éléments à ma convenance. Je m'excuse si l'auteur m'en veut d'avoir reprit son début d'histoire ( sa fic date d'un peu moins de dix ans ).

- Le symbole °° représente les pensées de la personne.

°° Ne pas tomber, ne pas tomber °° pensait Harry pris de nouveau par un malaise. Soudain, sa respiration se bloqua, restant en travers de sa gorge. Il essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver sa respiration. Puis aussi vite que c'est apparu, il put de nouveau respirer normalement. Il s'essuya le front et soupira. Ce genre de crise arrivait de plus en plus courement. Il inspira doucement pour diminuer la douleur.

Le son strident de la sonnette retentit. Sa tante, vêtue de son tablier, lui fit signe de monter à l'étage et de faire silence. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, tenant fermement une éponge. Le garçon en profita pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, dans la salle de bain. En fermant le robinet, il en entendit distinquement son nom dans la conversation. Harry se figea et son coeur rata un battement. Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Froncant les sourcils, il se remémora les dernières bêtises. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir une bêtise ou avoir dérangé qui que se soit ces dernières semaines. Brusquement, sa tante, Pétunia, cria son nom dans l'escalier. Se séchant rapidement le visage, il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

Sous le porche du quatre Privet Drive, se trouvait trois hommes et une femme aux étranges cheveux roses ( Pétunia Dursley renifla avec mépris ). Inquiet, il se tourna vers sa ante, attendant les remonttrances. Avec surprise, sa tante ne fit rien, en fait, elle n'esquissa pas même un mouvement et son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotions.

Penchant la tête, le garçon étudia le groupe de personnes qui ne le lâchait pas du regard depuis qu'il était rentré dans la pièce. Harry nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'ils portaient tous d'étranges robes. Le premier âgé d'environ 30 ans, un grand brun aux cheveux mi-long, le regardait de ses étonnants yeux gris. Vêtu d'un long pardessus et d'une robe noire, il hocha d'un air satisfait en direction du garçon. A côté se tenait un homme au visage avenant, malgré son évidante jeunesse, son visage était creusé de finse rides et quelques mèches grisonnantes parsemait sa chevelure cuivrée. Il lui offrit un demi-sourire bienveillant. Les deux étrangers semblaient vaguement famillier à Harry.

Derrière, le personnage le plus étrange qu'il lui a été donné de voir, l'évaluait comme on évaluait un soldat. La moitié de son visage était cachée par un chapeau melon noir. On pouvait seulement distinguer son nez à moitié écrasé, les longues cicatrices qui courait le long de ses joues et ses yeux bleus perçants. Il s'appuyait sur un long bâton comme sur une canne. La jeune qui se trouvait à sa gauche lui sourait. Extrêmement belle, ses yeux bleus juraient avec sa chevelure d'un rose criard. Contrairement aux autres, elle portait un jeans et un manteau noir. °° Comme c'est étrange ... Les hommes portent des robes et les femmes des pantalons ...°° s'amusa-t-il à penser. Il ne put retenir un sourire à cette pensée.

- Quel que chose te fait rire ? demanda abrutement sa tante.

Perdant son sourire, Harry Potter s'excusa.

L'homme au visage avenant prit la parole.

- Excusez- nous, Madame Dursley, pouvons-nous vous emprunter Harry, le temps d'une discution ? questiona-t-il poliment. Pétunia Dursley acquiesa d'un mouvement sec de la tête . Le dernier des Potter termina decsendre lentement puis se dirigea vers les étrangers qui l'encadraient. Il lanca un dernier regard surpris vers sa tante.

Le groupe de sorcier se dirigea vers le jardin. D'un mouvement, les quatres se retournèrent vers Harry. Lors de leur observation, il paraissait évidant que Harry n'étant pas au courant de sa véritable nature. L'homme aux cheveux bruns ouvrit la bouche.

- Bonjour. Je me présente, Sirius Black, ici c'est Remus Lupin ( il pointa l'homme aux cheveux cuivré ), là, c'est Maugrey et Tonks (il montra les deux personnes derrirère lui). Harry, nous sommes des personnes qui connaissaient tes parents, commença-t-il. Harry le regardait fixement.

- Ah oui ? dit- le jeune garçon, dubitatif. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui.

- Bien sûr, c'était des personnes merveilleuses. Tient, regarde c'est eux. Tonks lui tandit une photo représentant une femme rousse et un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille portant des lunettes rondes. Il sourit en reconnaissant des familiaritées avec son physique.

- Et ? Continua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

- Et nous sommes venus te proposer de venir avec nous. Du moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances ...

- Bien évidement, ta tante est au courant, elle est en ce moment même en train de préparer tes affaires, termina le certain Remus Lupin.

- Et pourquoi je partirais avec vous ? avança Harry, perplexe.

- Parce que tu es un sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils transplanèrent au douze Square Grimmaud, la maison de " Sirius Black ". Ils emportèrent avec eux un Harry étonné et exité.

C'était le premier Août, le jour ou tout à changer pour le jeune Harry Potter.

( Point de vue de Remus, moment de la rencontre )

En haut de l'escalier se trouvait le petit garçon a qui il avait tant voulu parler duratn ses dix dernières années. Harry Potter nous observait pâle, s'appuyant d'une main tremblante contre le mur. Il lui semblait redécouvrir la phisionomie qu'il avait vu pourtant mainte et mainte fois. Sa beauté naturelle rayonnait magré sa fatigue évidente. Ses traits durs et exotiques le rendait plus âgé. Levant les yeux vers, il put découvrir ses yeux verts émeraudes brillant de curiosité. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses cheveux noirs décoiffés, lu donnant un look " tombé du lit ". Le garçon pencha la tête.

A suivre ...

J'espère que cela vous à plus. Bises !


	4. Chapter 4 Une nouvelle Famille

**Une Puissante Fragilité**

**Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle Famille**

**Disclamer : ** Le nutella est le roi du chocolat, Mozart est le roi de la musique classique et JK Rowling est la reine du fantastique. Les personnages sauf quelques un appartiennent à JK Rowling.

- Dans cette fic, il n'y aura ni yaoi, ni crossover, ni de bashing, ni de voyage dans le temps, cette fic est une ua sauf que les personnages ont les même caractères du livre ( pas de hp/ dm par exemple ). Il n'y a que l'histoire qu

i change.

- Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la petite amie d' harry mais ce ne sera pas avec un garçon. Non, je ne suis pas homophobe, je préfère juste les couples hétéros. J'aime beaucoup les couples Harry P. / Fleur D. ou Gabrielle D. mais je penses que je vais plutôt inventer un personnage.

- Cette histoire est tirée et reprise de santé fragile et volonté de fer sur le site poussière de lude. Je l'ai simplement continuée en changeant quelques éléments à ma convenance. Je m'excuse si l'auteur m'en veut d'avoir reprit son début d'histoire ( sa fic date d'un peu moins de dix ans ).

- Le symbole °° représente les pensées de la personne.

Harry bloqua sa respiration et sentit l'étau se resserer autour de sa gorge. Brusquement, l'étau se dessera. Plus pâle que jamais, le jeune Potter essaya en vain de rétablir son équilibre. Sa vue se brouilla et il se serait écroulé sur le trottoir si le prétendu " Remus Lupin" ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le bras. Tout ce qu'il pût voir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sont les orbres ambrées du sorcier, brillantes d'inquiétude.

( Point de vue de Minerva MacGonagal )

L'ambiance était tendu dans la salle à manger du manoir Black. Même si il y avait quatre personnes dans la pièce, M. et Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Pomfresh et enfin moi même, personne ne parlait. Tout le monde avait déjà surveiller le jeune Potter, découvrant sa nature douce et généreuse. Seule Severus Rogue continuait à dire qu'il était arrogant comme son père. Son état fragile avait poussé Mrs. Pomfresh à rentrer dans l'ordre du Phoenix et à ausculpter Harry Potter.

On entendit tous le grincement de la porte. Se figeant, nous entendîmes des pas s'approchés. Remus, tenant un corp frêle dans ces bras, suivit de Sirius, puis de Maugrey et de Tonks, fermant ainsi la marche. Les Weasley étaient troublés, ne semblant pas comprendre la situation, tandis que Pompom et moi se précipitions vers le loup-garou.

Délicatement, ils déposèrent le corps sur le canapé miteux avant de laisser de la place à Pompom pour qu'elle l'examine. Sans attendre, je pose la question que tout le monde se pose :

- Que c'est-il passé ? questionnais-je. Sirius soupira et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Il s'est évanoui après qu'on est transplané. Remus pense qu'il a mal supporté le voyage ou qu'il était déjà malade avant ...

- Les deux, interrompit l'infirmière. Il est brûlant de fièvre et épuiser, continua-t-elle. Il a besoin de repos, ou puis-je l'installer ?

- Dans la chambre du deuxième étage, dit rapidement Sirius, ne quittant pas des yeux son filleul.

Impuissant, nous regardons tous l'infirmière porter un Harry inconscient dans ces bras.

Je fronce des sourcils. Personne, dans l'ordre du Phoenix du moins, n'est pas au courant de l'état de santé précaire du jeune garçon. Un jour, j'ai moi même vu le dernier des Potter, s'évanouir sous mes yeux.

( Fin du point de vue de Minerva )

Harry tremblait de tous son corps. Ouvrant les yeux, il poussa un peit crie un découvrant l'univers étranger. Dans une chambre sombre, faite de poutre noires, se trouvait un majestueux mobilier ainsi qu'un grand miroir. Commençant à paniquer, le garçon se débattit dans ses couvertures. Soudain, il se rappella les derniers évènements de la veille.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux aux yeux argentés le regardait, mi-amusé mi-inquiet. Le prenant par les épaules, il aida son filleul à se redressait. L'examinant, il pût remarquer la pâleur du garçon et les légers tremblements qui le secouait. °° Pourtant, il n'a plus de fièvre °° remarque-t-il. Haussant les épaules mentalement, il reporta son regard vers le jeune garçon. Ce dernier examinait la structure de la maison comme si il essayait de l'imprimer dans sa tête, ne semblant pas remarquer Sirius.

L'animagus-chien sourit en voyant l'expression du garçon. C'était la même que son père lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément, la plupart du temps pour une blague. Brusquement, Harry se tourna vers son parrain, une expression songeuse au visage. Il posa la dernière question auquel se serait attendu Sirius.

- C'est une maison datant de l'époque victorienne ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux brillant de curiosité.

- Oui, répondit lentement, le dernier des Black, perplexe. Mais Harry semblait être déjà replonger dans ses pensées. Impatient, il passa une main devant le visage du jeune Potter, le sortant de ces pensées.

-Oui, monsieur dit- poliment Harry. Son intense regard plongé dans le regard métallique de son parrain.

- As-tu faim, Harry demanda-t-il. Rapidement, le garçon fit un signe négatif de la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, Sirus convainc le fils de son meilleur ami à descendre pour découvrir sa nouvelle famille.

Plus tard, le jeune Potter descendait les escaliers, analisant la situation. °° Voyont, ce dit-il, Je me trouve du jour au lendemain dans une maison remplit d'inconnus qui " veulent devenir mes amis ". Il secoua la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Si ses personnes étaient intelligentes, ils découvriraient rapidement qu'il ne voudrai pas devenir son ami. Poussant la porte en face de lui, il vit une petite fille d'environ sept ans courir vers lui.

La petite fille, les cheveux d'un roux flachi, tourna son adorable visage vers lui, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Son visage fin et espiègle abordait de fines tâches de rousseurs. Avec impréhension, elle tendit un dessin vers lui. L'attrapant vivement, il découvrit le dessin.

En rang d'oignons se trouvait cinq garçons roux, le dernier tenant la main d'une petite fille rousse. Succesivement, il regarda les noms écrient d'une main incertaine, en dessous de chaque personnage. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny. Elle devait être la petite fille qui lui a donné le dessin. A côté des garçons, se tenait un couple souriant, eux aussi roux, appelés Molly et Arthur. Au centre se trouvait un jeune homme au cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. En dessous, il vit deux mots : Harry Potter.

A suivre ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, reviews please ! A demain


End file.
